Winter Vacation
by GlowingWolf418
Summary: I know what you're thinking, it's not winter anymore. but I don't really care. I came up with this idea a while ago, while I was on a ski lift with my friend, NerdySkittlez (who this story is dedicated to) and just never wrote it until now. Anyways, Winter Vacation for our favorite Beacon students (and one teacher!), hope y'all enjoy! sorry, I didn't edit it.


Winter vacation  
Winter vacation for our favorite Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training. This one is devoted to my friend (I know youre reading this) who I enjoy being on the mountain with (she skis, I snowboard). She was actually with me when I thought of this one a while ago, when we were on a ski lift together.

Ruby's P.O.V

I kicked my feet back and forth, swinging my skis around looking down at the ground apprehensively. If I fell my aura would probably protect me mostly, but I didn't want to risk it. Weiss was sitting next to me, straight-backed, her skis perfectly still. She looked at me and put her arm around my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Ruby. I know you've never skied before, but I'll stay with you all the way down the mountain." I leaned against her and kissed her on the cheek, even though her face was freezing.  
"Thanks Weiss." She blushed. I pulled away from her a bit and turned around. On the lift chair behind us was the other half of our team, Blake and Yang. Both of them had snowboards. Yang had been snowboarding before, with her friends from Signal, but she had never let me come because it was some of the only time she had when she could enjoy her own life, rather than spending all her time taking care of me. I didn't resent her for it, when she was gone me and uncle Qrow always had a fun day of our own. I saw Yang activate her semblance, then laugh when Blake buried her head in Yang's side. Yang kissed the top of Blake's head, then sat back in the chair. I looked forward and saw how close we were to the top, then realized I had no idea how to get off. Weiss must've noticed me tense, because she said aloud  
"Just do what I do, you'll be fine." I nodded. When it was time to get off, Weiss grabbed my hand. I managed to slide clumsily down the slope without falling over. We waited for Blake and Yang to get off and put their boards all the way on, then Weiss asked "ready, Ruby?" I nodded hesitantly. She demonstrated what I should do, then waited for me a couple yards down the mountain. I did my best to copy her, but I lost focus and fell over as two figures shot past me. I heard Yang call  
"Sorry, sis!" As they raced down the mountain. I got back up shakily and managed to get back to Weiss, and we repeated the process, her demonstrating what to do, and me following her. Finally we were about 10 yards away from the bottom, and when I caught up with Weiss, I asked  
"Hey Weiss? Can we go down the rest together?" She nodded.  
"If you feel confident enough." We started off slowly, but I got a little bit cocky and began speeding up. Weiss was still ahead of me, but I gradually got closer to her. Suddenly, the edge of my ski caught on a rock that I couldn't see and I tripped, tumbling and sliding. Unable to stop, I crashed into Weiss and we rolled down the mountain. When we finally stopped, Weiss untangled herself.  
"You dunce!" She yelled. "Watch where you're going!" I kissed her on the lips quickly and pulled away.  
"Sorry Weiss. I guess I got a little overconfident." She sighed and got up, brushing herself off.  
"Come on, dolt. Let's go try that again."  
"Hey Ruby!" I turned around just in time to be sprayed in the face with a huge wave of snow as none other than my very own sister stopped just above me, cackling and shouting  
"I won! Take that, Blake!" Blake came down a few seconds later and smirked.  
"You won the rematch, you mean. I won the first round." Yang laughed.  
"I still beat you, Kitty!" Blake blushed and somehow managed to slide down next to Yang and kiss her, even though they were both on snowboards. I coughed and brushed the snow off myself, packing it into a snowball. I tossed it at Yang angrily, who activated her semblance reflectively. The snowball turned to water just before it hit her, splashing onto Blake. Yang winced.  
"Oops, sorry Blake. At least I got wet too, right?" She laughed nervously. Blake just growled and packed a snowball, throwing it at Yang. Yang dodged it and it flew over her head, hitting Weiss.  
"Oh, it is on!" Which surprised me, as it was totally unlike my girlfriend to say something like that. I got over it quickly though, and grinned.  
"Team RWBY snowball fight!" We unclipped ourselves from our skis and boards, and went into a full-fledged snowball fight. Eventually team JNPR got involved, and instead of RW vs BY, it became a repeat if the food fight at the beginning of the semester, RWBY vs JNPR. Somehow Nora had managed to build a large castle out of snow, and it was totally stocked with snowballs. She was singing and throwing snowballs, and oddly enough Pyrrha seemed to be having a hard time with the snowballs, whereas Jaune was a natural. Like usual, Ren was backing up Nora, making snowballs and throwing some at opportune moments. Weiss was using her glyphs to shield herself and her teammates, but we were still outdone. I thought about our Semblances for a minute, and had an idea.  
"Guys!" I called out to my teammates.  
"What is it?" Yang shouted back. "Another of your crazy plans that always seem to work?"  
"Exactly!" I called back. I ran through Nora's hailstorm of snowballs, relaying my plan to each teammate.  
"Positions!" I called. Blake and Yang ran forward. Blake used her semblance to draw fire, while Yang made a beeline straight for the base of the 10 foot tall snow castle then activated her semblance as much she could. Flames flared up around her out of nowhere, turning the fort to water. If some of it got near Yang's precious hair, it immediately turned to steam.  
"Weiss!" I called.  
"On it!" She replied, pulling out a small vial of light blue dust that she carried everywhere in case of emergency, she threw it down onto the small lake that Yang had created. It froze over completely, leaving team JNPR sliding around uncontrollably. I cackled, and began throwing snowballs at the other team. The rest of my team followed suit. Yang threw a snowball as hard as she could at Nora, shouting  
"This is for launching me through the roof!". Nora caught it straight in the face and skidded backwards into a snow drift. Pyrrha had some control over herself, so she slid gracefully over to the snowbank that had a Nora-shaped hole in the side and began making snowballs, flinging them at me. I dodged them with my semblance and threw some back. She dodged a few, then noticed that her partner was getting pummeled by Blake and went to help him. Weiss was dodging snowballs sent her direction by Ren, and I shouted  
"Weiss! Modified Ice Flower!" She looked confused for a minute, then nodded. Still dodging Ren's snowballs, she set two glyphs in front of me. I threw one, then two snowballs through it, straight at Ren. One hit him in the waist and the other in his foot, causing him to fall over. He didn't slide around though, since his foot was stuck to the ice.  
"Children!" We heard a shrill voice that was all too recognizable, and froze. "What do you think you're doing?" Yang, being Yang, replied snarkily  
"It's called having fun, Professor Goodwitch. You should try it sometime."  
The professor's face slowly became a grin that I swore would give me nightmares for the rest of the week, then said  
"Miss Xiao Long... You know, I think I will." Yang barely managed to get out the words  
"Oh no-" before the ice transformed back into snow, then a million snowballs rose up from the ground and pelted down on us. Weiss managed to conjure a glyph over her, but that soon failed under the might of the teacher. I tried do dodge with my semblance, but I still got buried under a pile of snow. When I managed to dig my way out, Ozpin was standing next to Glynda, and they were both smirking. Yang and Blake were both soaking wet. It looked like Yang had activated her semblance, then realized it and de-activated it, leaving both her and Blake sopping and covered in snow. Blake looked ready to throttle her girlfriend, and Yang had her hands over her head.  
"Please don't kill me, Blakey! It was an accident, I swear!"  
"You're sleeping by yourself tonight, Xiao Long." Blake crossed her arms. I giggled as Yang pouted  
"Aww, come on!"  
"No." Team JNPR were digging themselves out of the piles of snow dropped on them by the professor, and Goodwitch pushed her glasses up on her nose, and said  
"Thank you, Yang. That was quite entertaining." Yang groaned and Weiss said  
"See, this is what you get for being sassy at a teacher."  
After everyone had been dug out of the huge amounts of snow, piled up like anthills, we retrieved our skis and snowboards. Nora and Jaune had snowboards, while Ren and Pyrrha had skis. All eight of us headed back to the main lodge and laughed and chatted over hot cocoa and French fries. There was much blushing and apologizing when Pyrrha and Jaune reached for the same fry and their hands touched, and the rest of us were rolling our eyes at the pair. Nora was disappointed that there were neither pancakes nor waffles, but she got over it when Ren promised to make some for breakfast the next day. I made Weiss blush by calling her "my princess", and even Blake managed to get in on the fun, bringing back old memories by correcting me.  
"It's heiress, actually." Everyone was confused except her, myself and Weiss, but everyone laughed when I took Weiss' hand and kissed it.  
"My mistake, my heiress." Weiss turned the same color as my cloak and stuttered.  
"R-Ruby, you dolt. Don't do that." I looked at her innocently.  
"Do what?"  
"Make me blush, you dunce!" Yang took this opportunity to reply for me  
"Why not, Ice Queen? Afraid you'll actually develop a little color?"  
"Why, you..."  
"Yang!" I snapped at my sister. "Don't be like that. Weiss is perfect as she is."  
"Ruby, you did it again." Blake pointed out. Weiss had her face in her hands in embarrassment, and I pressed up close to her.  
"Sorry, Weiss." She looked up and kissed me on the lips.  
"You dolt, I'm fine." I smiled and melted into the kiss. We pulled apart all too soon. This time I was blushing, and Weiss was smirking. Pyrrha got a weird determined look on her face and grabbed Jaune's face, pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. When they pulled apart, Pyrrha looked down at her lap and apologized. Jaune still looked surprised for a moment, then he kissed her back. Pyrrha sat there in shock while the rest of us applauded. Nora finally burst.  
"Thank you! You know how long we've all been waiting for you two to notice each other!" Jaune smirked.  
"Not as long as it's taking you and R-" Pyrrha covered his mouth, and Nora stuttered awkwardly  
"W-we're not, together-together..." Pyrrha just nodded.  
"Of course you're not." Yang stood up and patted Jaune on the back, nearly knocking his face into his food.  
"Nice work, Lady Killer." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.  
"Lady killer?" Yang shrugged.  
"It's sarcasm."  
"Yeah," Ren replied. "We noticed."

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you liked, or what I screwed up on, or both if you want!


End file.
